Love is not Blind
by recchinon
Summary: one shot kinda drable . People said love is blind, isn't it?


**Love is (Not) Blind**

**-a.n- this is a ONE SHOT, I did during my hiatus… I made this at the same time as the Chapter 11 of First. I post it because I think this Fandom is almost die… Somebody gotta post new stories! Seriously… I need more Nodame/Chiaki fics… Gimme more please…. **

**Ok now with the story….**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Nodame Cantabile and I hate disclaiming this.**_

_People often say that love is blind. I cannot disagree with this. I mean, hey, look at me now, loving a girl named Nodame, isn't that proving how true is that sentence? Love is blind. Yes of course, only blind person who'll be in love with a wonder creature like her. I mean, gezz, who will fall for a stinky girl like her? She is more that weird, I mean have you ever met someone who kept her last year dirty laundry under her dining table? Or someone that could wear the same underwear for more than a week? Well, those are just some things of her weirdness, I could write a book if I mention all of it. What I want to say is, no matter how weird she is I could not help but to fall for her. I don't know what kind of magic she has been using to me. Whatever it is, it works. Or maybe it is not magic, maybe it is just like what people said, 'Love is Blind'. _

_Yeah sure, love is blind. If not, I won't be crazy like this. Once upon a time I was perfect. I was having everything. I was popular, I was dating a perfect girl, and I was living a perfect life. Or so I thought. Until I met her and got drawn into her messy life. It was not too bad. I mean she showed me a great talent of hers, she helped me to aim my dream, she showed me love. Yes, I am falling in love, but still, if love is not blind, I won't love her. I mean, what could I see from her? She is messy, she is childish and she is weird. Indeed, she has talent and interesting, but I always have a choice to befriend her only. But because love is blind, of course instead of stay being a friend with her I fall in love with her. Nodame, over all of the women in this world. Yes, love is blind indeed._

_But is love really blind?_

"Ne, senpai, why do you love Nodame?"

_Yes, that faithful day when she confidently asked me that question. I never say I love her—well, not directly to her at least—how could she ask that? Ah, forget it, it's Nodame after all, so I just shrugged and used the magic sentence,_ "Because love is blind?" _I asked her back._

She frowned and pouted, secretly I really love it when she makes this kind of face, "Senpai… Love is NOT blind!"

I rolled my eyes, she would start her weird theory again, _God save me_, "Oh yeah? Tell me."

Still frowning she started to explain, "Senpai, Love is not blind…" she started, "Infact, it helps us to see!"

Surprised at her word I narrowed my eyes, well this could be interesting, "How?"

She smiled, "Senpai… If love is blind you will never be able to see the other part of me… Senpai, you will not see what inside of me, you will see me like what the other do or maybe since love is blind you will see nothing at all…" She rest her back on the bed rest, a little uncomfortable with her position and thing in her arms, "Love is not blind senpai… It helps you to see the other part of me. Love helps you to see the different way that the other people see. Love, senpai, is the one who guide you to meet me. If it is blind, you will never be able to reach me."

_Nodame and her theory._

"Because it is not blind senpai…" she added with a soft tone, "I could see how much you love me even if you never say it…"

I felt so ashamed suddenly. My heart felt so full. I love her. I never said it but yes I love her. And she knows it… She smiled tenderly to me, I couldn't help but to smile back and caressed her head before the kissed her gently on top of her head.

"And because it is not blind, senpai… it knows what we want and gives us what we want…" she smiled as the thing in her arms moved to get a better position before continue to sleep, "…an angel."

I looked at the baby slept in her arms. He was covered with a comfortable blanket but I could see him sucking his thumb. My son. I smiled and caress his cheek carefully with my index finger. She is right. Love is not blind…

----------------------------------------------fin-----------------------------------------------

A.N

Hey… sorry if this story is weird… I just feel like, 'I need to write something to bring this fandom to life!'. And it's already long time since last time I wrote something so I think my grammar and spelling is getting worse than before. But well… I hope you do not mind it… If you do not like it, just hit the back button, do not flame because I am not in the mood to read flame at the moment…

And i know that Chiaki is kind of OOC here... but well just let him be...

Well, thanks for reading.

Recchinon.


End file.
